Goodbye, Doggie
by Fox Monster
Summary: Inuyasha exists in Kagome's time rather than the feudal era. He is fully human, just like Kagome, who he's been friends with since he was little. They survived high school together, barely, and now the time has come for Kagome to go to college, and for Inuyasha to figure out what he wants to be. The time is running out for him to make up his mind. Not just about college- but Kagome


AN: This is a one-shot I've been working on for a while so please favorite and review if you like it even a little bit! Also, Rina Toin from Mermaid Melody makes a cameo in this chapter! Anyway, here's the full description:

Inuyasha exists in Kagome's time rather than the feudal era. He is fully human, just like Kagome, who he's been friends with since he was little. They survived high school together, barely, and now the time has come for Kagome to go to college, and for Inuyasha to figure out what he wants to be.

Kagome graduates as the salutatorian of her class, right behind Sango. Lots of colleges wanted her to attend their schools.

Inuyasha may be having trouble picking a career path, but if there's one thing he knows for sure, it's that he's in love with Kagome.

Goodbye, Doggy

The air in the room smells weird as usual when Kagome enters the Psychology classroom. Although most of her peers dread this class and drag their feet and groan, "It's time for Psychology," when coming here, she thoroughly enjoy sitting through this class. She loves to learn about how the human brain works and she wonders what the teacher will talk about today as she crosses the room to her seat. Hers is in the back of the room next to the window, and most students would kill to sit there, but she secretly wishes she could sit in the front of the room. She sighs when she sits in the half broken chair. "Damn, my school is poor," she mumbles.

The bell rings and Kagome is still the only student in the classroom. The teacher looks up from her laptop and doesn't seem surprised at the lack of attendance of most of the students in her class. She closes her laptop and walks toward Kagome.

"Looks like it's just you and me today, Kagome," says the teacher. She sits on the desk in front of Kagome. "I was going to introduce a new unit today on the effect of Genetic Disorders on mental health. It was supposed to be a three day lesson, but I'm sure with just you and me here, we can go through all of the material this period."

Kagome nods. "So, what will we start with Ms. Toin?"

Ms. Toin clucks her tongue. "I'll go get a worksheet and we can go over what it says." She slides off the desk and opens a drawer in her desk. She takes a paper, closes the drawer and returns to Kagome. Ms. Toin tucked her green hair behind her ear and told Kagome to write her name on the paper.

"Let me explain what a genetic disorder is. It is an illness that is triggered because of an abnormality in the genome. Do you know what a genome is?" Kagome shakes her head "no". "That's okay. It is all of an organism's hereditary information. Anyway, most genetic disorders are pretty rare. Only one person out of several thousands or millions, depending on the disorder, will have one. Take a look at this chart here," Ms. Toin points to Kagome's paper, "See that? It's a list of some disorders and how often they occur. I want you to take this home for homework. By the way, do you have the homework I assigned you when you were sick?"

"Oh, yeah, hold on," Kagome unzips her backpack and searches for her Psychology folder. Soon enough she finds it and pulls out the homework for her teacher.

"Toin-sama, can I ask you something?" says Kagome as Toin takes the paper.

"What is it?" the teacher said as she placed Kagome's homework on the desk.

"Did you always want to be a teacher?" The question surprises Toin. She's never been asked this before. Everyone just assumed that she had always wanted to be a teacher.

"Believe it or not," Toin said after a moment, "When I was younger, I was a singer."

"What? Really?" said a surprised Kagome.

"Yup, I was super popular about ten years ago. I was part of a…I guess you can call it a singing group. It was something like that. Anyway, we never actually booked any paid concerts, we would make random appearances around our town," said Toin.

"That's so cool!" said an impressed Kagome, "Where did you used to live?"

"I lived near the ocean," said Toin, "In Matsuyama."

"Matsuyama? I've never heard of that before," said Kagome.

"It's in the Ehime prefecture. It's far away, so I understand why you haven't heard of it," said Toin.

"I've always wanted to go to the ocean," Kagome tells Toin, "Maybe the class trip this year will be to Matsuyama!" she says jokingly.

Toin's thumb is on her lip. "Actually, I think it is," she says before walking over to her desk. "Let's see…" she says to herself as she opens her laptop and goes to the school's homepage. Asano told Kagome about what was on the school webpage about it, which wasn't much. Kagome noticed Asano's necklace.

"That's really pretty," she complimented.

"Oh, this?" said Toin.

The bell rang and Kagome waved goodbye to Asano, but Asano was too busy looking into the eyes of Masahiro to notice her. Kagome giggled when she closed the door behind her. She figured Masahiro was Asano's boyfriend or something. She could tell by the way he looked into Asano's eyes.

They loved each other. Kagome wished someone would love her, too.

_To be continued..._


End file.
